


Dragon Training

by Calireis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calireis/pseuds/Calireis





	Dragon Training

“Remember, your enemy will always go for the kill,” his father says. He nods in understanding, make the kill before being killed. Easy enough.

He huffs weakly as he lies bound on the ground. Completely defenseless. How was he supposed to fight back? How was he supposed to go for the kill before his enemy finds him?

Noise of branches breaking sound, it was getting closer. This was it. His final breaths of his life. How could he be so stupid to get caught? Wasn’t he taught better?

The Viking comes up to him, weapon in hand. 

It doesn’t kill.


End file.
